


What happens in Purgatory

by Mrstserc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstserc/pseuds/Mrstserc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas returns to visit with a surprise for Dean, This is a crackfic requested by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go MissKitty

“No. No, this won’t do at all. All these weapons. Sharp objects.” Cas shudders. The angel is pacing in and out of Dean’s room in the MoL bunker. He looks better than the last time Dean saw him, but instead of the tan overcoat flapping, it is buttoned with only the belt swinging when he moves. Dean notices the angel doesn’t appear as gaunt as he had been. “Dean, where are those feathers I left in the trunk last month?”

“Long story, Cas.” Dean’s lying sideways on his bed with the memory foam mattress that feels damned good on his aching back. Years of being thrown against walls, out windows, and, well, into just about everything could be soothed with the zero pressure. Mostly though, Dean is just happy to see Castiel again. It had been a strange parting, and Cas had said “thank you for everything” which sounded like a final farewell.

Dean’s tired of farewells, and he’s tired of people leaving him. Besides, he and the angel had barely gotten to see each other since Purgatory.

Cas had found Dean in a dream and asked him to walk the angel into the bunker through the door, necessary because the bunker was shielded from any supernatural thing entering. Dean was happy to oblige, wanting to show his angel their new lair. “I had to come, you know, when I heard you were nesting. I didn’t realize you knew,” Cas continued being cryptic in Dean’s opinion.

“Uh, knew what, Cas? I really don’t understand what you’re saying this time.” Dean wasn’t used to that happening to him. Normally, the angel was the clueless one, especially when it came to pop culture references.

Cas stops in his pacing and turns slowly to look at Dean, dismay apparent on his face. “So, you’re not nesting?”

“Nesting? Cas, that’s just Sam’s way of ribbing me, you know, like I’m a Mother Hen just because I decorated my room, and I’ve been cooking, and…sonofabitch, I am turning into a Mother Hen.” Dean breaks off to pout. His full lower lip pooches out, distracting Castiel.

Several minutes later Cas remembers he was trying to ask Dean a question or answer Dean’s question. He clears his throat. “About Purgatory.”

It’s Dean’s turn to get lost in thought staring into the angel’s blue eyes while a crimson blush runs up his neck, over the tops of his ears, and paints his cheeks. “Cas,” he chokes out. “I thought you knew, man. What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory.”

Cas’s face pinches into an almost perfect Sam Winchester bitch face. “Not everything that happens in Purgatory will stay there.”

Sam saunters in, all long lanky legs. “Hey, Cas. So what happened in Purgatory?” Sam’s older brother and the Seraph freeze in place. Their eyes turn to each other in unspoken communication.  “Cassssss,” Sam whines. “Com’on, you’ve got to tell me. Dean hasn’t said anything about it. What happened there? Is this about Benny?”

“It most certainly is not!” Sam is startled by how adamant the angel is in his denial. Cas looks flustered and he turns and walks toward the library. Sam looks at Dean and gives a half-hearted one-shoulder shrug. Dean sighs and gets up to follow the angel, Sam meandering along behind him.

Cas is sitting on a chair with his hands around his midriff. The way he is sitting pulls the overcoat tighter around him, allowing both boys to see the bulge pushing against his abdomen.

“Uh, Cas? You okay man. I mean, your belly is all swollen. Looks like you swallowed a basketball or something.” Dean is stuttering along before coming to a complete stop a worried expression on his face. He continues to study Cas for a while, then pales and pulls a chair closer to sit on.

“Or something,” Cas mutters. Dean gives a shuddering sigh.

“I don’t think that looks healthy,” Sam interjects. He pulls a chair up so he can sit and tries to scrunch down in it enough to catch Cas’s eyes. “Are you doing okay, Cas? Is this a tapeworm or something?”

Cas grits out through clenched teeth. “Or something.”

Sam stares worriedly at his friend, the angel, then he turns to inspect Dean. Dean’s face has gone from red to pale, from pale to sickly green, and right now he looks like he is holding his breath with his lips turning blue. While these changes are colorful and fascinating, they don’t answer Sam’s question. He sits looking between Dean’s face and Cas’s belly until he gets a strange notion. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Dean?” Sam turns a questioning gaze on his older brother, who may have been turned to stone except for the ever-changing hues of his face. “Dean? What happened in Purgatory?”

“Nothing!” Dean explodes up out of his chair and moves closer to the angel. “No. No. No. This ain’t happening. Cas, you’re a guy, right?”

“Wrong, Dean. I am neither male nor female. I am an angel, a celestial wave of energy.”

“But, you, ummm, you’ve got man parts …,” Dean stops abruptly, blushing again and darting a glance at his brother. Sam’s eyebrows climb to the top of his forehead.

“Dean? Is there something you should tell me about Purgatory and Cas’s man parts?” Sam’s voice is pitched low and with a definite effort to keep it steady.

Castiel sighs. “May I have a room here? It feels like a safe place and I need to do some nesting.” He brings his chin up to ask Sam the question, refusing to look at Dean at first until Dean moves to capture the angel’s jaw with his cupped hand. Dean gently moves Cas’s head, tilting it to meet his shining green eyes that are filled with a question, and with delight to Cas’s surprise.

“Soooo, “ Sam drawls out. “Tell us about the mating habits of seraphs…”

Cas glances down at his rounded belly, hands circling it protectively. “It happens very rarely, but it seems to occur sometimes when we interact with humans in a certain way. First we carry the child inside, then we lay an egg, in a nest.”

“Well, I’ll be an angel’s uncle,” Sam quips, his smile breaking across his face as he watches his brother kneeling before the seraph resting his head lovingly on the rounded belly of a man, no, an angel, who had raised them both from perdition.


End file.
